Don't You Remember
by RavenRoset
Summary: Ordinary Monday's are not something the Avengers should get used to. When a mysterious girl seemingly appears out of thin air, claiming to be from an alternate dimension, things just turned from playing cards to finding the way back to this girls home. But things will not go smoothly when part of your team is not from this timeline. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a new idea that I decided to write along side my other projects. It's kind of like Torn Dimensions, but not really. I really hope you guys like it. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Where Am I?<p>

Usually Mondays are boring. Students have to go back to school, adults have to go back to work, and everyone just feels tired.

But this Monday, a late morning in September, was anything but.

I was playing cards with Natasha in the common room, both looking incredibly bored, Tony was fidgeting with his watch, his body sitting sideways and his legs hanging off the side of the chair, Steve was looking out the central window with a blank expression, and Thor and Bruce were who knows where.

I had just laid down a three of clubs on the table, forgetting what exactly what they were playing, when he sat upright. The disturbance was enough to catch Steve's attention as he zipped back to reality. Tony didn't bother to look up.

I turned his head to the side and asked, "Does anybody hear that?"

Tony finally looked away from his tiny project and announced, "Nope," then went back to his watch.

Natasha leaned forward, "What is it Clint?"

Steve squinted at me, as if trying to read my mind.

"It's like a high pitch ding. Almost as if someone is screaming." I was about to say more when he was suddenly pushed back in my chair.

It was so unexpected. From thin air, a girl had appeared, sitting square in my lap. She looked extremely confused as to where she was. Then she rolled and fell on the floor with a slight squeal.

When her head finally popped up, I could make out its features.

Her long hair was half white and half black parted straight down the scalp. One side was tucked behind her ear revealing her multicolored brown and blue eyes. They darted around the room, taking in every surrounding.

She had a small band of freckles on her nose that seemed out of place. Her teal V-neck was tattered on she shoulders, and there was a tear leading down to her blue jeans tucked inside a pair of black boots. A single silver chain was around her neck with no pendant.

The girl was breathing heavily, but she eventually said, "Clint, you know I hate sitting in your lap."

No one said a word after that. My mouth was gaping open as well as Tony's, but in a more over the top fashion. Natasha sat wide-eyed. Steve raised his shield in defense and had just begun to slightly lower it.

Then the girl raised her voice. "Oh my gosh! Why are you just sitting here? The tower is being attacked! What are you doing?"

Steve and Tony both jumped up. I closed my mouth and grabbed my bow at the word "attacked".

"What? Where? Who's attacking?" Steve asked frantically.

"You mean you don't know?" The girl asked standing up. Judging by her height she had to be at least 17.

"Know what?" Natasha asked.

The girl put her head in her hands and started to pace. "So that means the glowing blue thing must have been a portal. That trickster!" She muttered to herself.

"What is going on here?" I demanded lowering my bow.

The girl lifted her head. "Don't you remember? Gosh, I really hope I didn't get sent back in time again!"

She looked around and examined our confused faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This must be extremely confusing. I should take it slower, shouldn't I?"

Each of us nodded.

The mysterious girl seemed to be jumping all over the place with her explanation. Before she could start she said one thing.

"Before I start, could one of you please help me?" She held up her hand. Imbedded in her palm was a glowing blue fragment of a material similar to glass. The fragment glowed bright blue, almost blinding me, and then the girl fell to the floor once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So we are off to a confusing start. I know this wasn't one of the options on my poll, but I just had the idea and I thought I should write it before I forget it. Please vote on my poll and don't forget to Review! Thanks!<strong>

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, two updates in the same week. I'm trying to work out a schedule where I update only once a week. So why should I choose this story? I just wanted to get this idea down on paper. Thanks and Please** **Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Who Are You?<p>

I woke up sprawled on a black leather couch, facing the same room I had magically transported earlier. Clint was sitting in a chair to my left and Steve was sitting in front of me looking intensely at the floor.

"Look who's finally awake," Tony announced strolling into the room.

I rubbed my eyes and then cradled my head. I watched Natasha walk in after Tony, and the Bruce after her.

I watched Bruce take a couple steps and then called, "Glad you're feeling better Bruce." I flashed a smile.

He stopped in mid stride and gave a quizzical look. Finally he asked, "Anyone care to explain?" He put his hands on his hips.

I looked down with disappointment, remembering that this was not my timeline. I sat up and replaced the frown with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"We're missing someone-" Before I could continue I was interrupted by the ding of the elevator to the side if the room. The doors slowly opened revealing a gleaming Thor with his arms raised high. He stepped into the room and set down his hammer. "Greetings fellow Avengers. I have returned from Oxford. Let me say they have a very interesting physicist."

My eyes widened as I saw Thor walk closer. As fast as lightning I jumped from the couch, ignoring the pain in my head, and grabbed the pistol from my boot. I steadied it in my left hand and pointed at Thor.

"Don't move. These bullets are made of special Asgardian uru metal. It can blast a hole right through your head." I said.

How did you send me here you trickster, I thought.

Steve jumped up as well.

Maybe he's just as bad in this universe as he is in mine.

"What are you doing!" Steve yelled.

"He's the one who sent me here! He's responsible for this thing in my hand!" I screamed back holding up my right hand toward Thor.

I turned back to my enemy and saw that he was only confused.

"Thor here has been gone for the past week," Clint informed me.

I put my free hand on my forehead and shook my head.

"You were trying to destroy the tower. The portal, the explosions, none of that was you?" I asked.

"I have no knowledge of what tale your speaking of." Thor said.

I lowered my gun and looked at Steve, "so he's one of us. I mean you. I mean... You know what I mean." I pleaded.

Steve just nodded and I rolled my eyes. I trudged over to the couch and took a seat, slipping the pistol back into my boot.

"I take it Loki is your enemy." I muttered making the connection between our two universes.

"Now do you care to explain after that whole thing?" Clint asked.

"Hang on, I want to know more about this Asgardian uru metal stuff." Tony commented.

I rolled my eyes once more and held up a finger to quiet him.

"My name is Vixen and I have no idea how I got here. Wherever here is." I said calmly.

"You said you were an Avenger." Clint noted.

"Yeah. Fury wanted to give you a new project. So he chose me. I would demonstrate my power for you but I think this chip in my hand is disabling me."

"Since you don't know where here is, where did you come from?" Steve asked.

I tried to remember what happened right before I ended up here. "I come from basically the same universe, except with a few changes. All I remember as to how I got here is that the tower was being attacked and I was slipping, about to fall through one of the windows, a flash of blue light, and I'm sitting in Clint's lap."

"So your from an alternate universe." Clint said. "What's so different that you would kill Thor over here?"

I hesitated. If Thor was their ally then Loki is an enemy. I wasn't sure how they would take. I mean, I almost shot their teammate.

"In my universe, Loki is an Avenger."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the format is a little choppy. I did write most of this on my phone, so it may look a little weird. I hope you guys liked it. Left it off at kind of a cliffhanger, but new updates should be up soon. Also, five internet cookies go to the person who can guess <strong>**physicists I was referencing. Three hints: HE worked at Oxford. The character is from a tv show. And the tv show is no longer airing as it has finished its final season. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that this is happening after the first Avengers movie, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Thor: The Dark World have not happened yet. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – What are you?<p>

All I can say about that day's conversation was that it left an impact. That's an understatement, but I don't want to dwell on their reactions.

I woke up on a bed this time; my head had slipped off the pillow and my right arm dangled off the side bed causing the irremovable blue shard to dig into my knuckles. I quickly drew my arm to my side, my nerves going numb from a quick spike of unreasonable fear.

I laid in bed thinking to myself.

I had no idea the origins of this blue shard; except for it appeared in my hand when I travelled to this "dimension". Other than that I knew that it somehow disabled my powers, and it made me pass out when I first got here.

_This has to be some kind of trick. What are you? _I thought to myself staring at my palm.

The shard glistened in the dark and radiated blue light.

I could swear that the veins in my palm glowed blue with the strengthening light, but the throbbing in my head didn't help define reality. From the glow of the shard I could see a lamp, and I quickly reached at it with my left hand and pulled the cord with enough force that lamp should had toppled off it's stand. I was growing uneasy in the steady dark, and I had to see a light from somewhere other than my hand.

I pulled myself from the warm bed and explored my new room.

The bed with blue blankets was pushed into the back right corner; a white nightstand sat next to it with a white lamp sitting on top it. The nightstand had two drawers, each empty, and a wall outlet was located close to the floor. The opposite wall had a white closet door. Next to the door that led into the hallway was a small wooden bookshelf with a couple books, each varying in length. Above it was a clock outlined in a red frame. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was a cold hard wood. A grey shag rug was centered.

I trudged over to the closet and found a black V-neck shirt and moss green cargo pants hanging on the hook. I a chest on the floor of the closet I found socks and underwear, as well as my silver chain. The pendant must have gotten lost in the portal.

I changed, taking my time to examine everything about my new room. The room was a lot smaller than my other, nicer room.

The door opened when I walked close to it, with one-sided motion sensors. A doorknob was on the side to get back in.

I surprisingly didn't know where I was going; I knew this tower like the back of my left hand, since my right hand had new pulsing bright blue veins.

The halls were long and quiet, each leading to two more hallways that branched off into separate room. It was crowded and spacious at the same time.

Pain started to trickle up my right arm as I finally found the hallway leading to the room I arrived in. I clenched my hand, careful not to put pressure on the shard and peered around the corner. Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha were all sitting in the room, whispering about subjects I couldn't hear.

Tony had a glass of wine in his hand and everyone else was drinking coffee. Clint had his sitting on the ground next to his bow and Steve had his on the table in the center. I emerged from the corner, staying in the shadows, when the elevator door rang.

A black combat boot emerged and soon the figure of Nick Fury was visible, striding into the room. Following him was Maria Hill who was glancing around and looking everywhere but the Avengers.

I slid back behind the corner.

_Not here. Not now. _I thought. I winced in pain once more as my shoulder started to feel numb. The pain was extremely sharp, and I gripped my bicep hoping it would block it out. The blue shard glowed again, growing in brightness each flash.

I slid to the ground. I tucked my legs against my chest and stayed silent, squeezing my shoulder.

Then I heard footsteps. I looked left and saw Thor walking toward me.

_Of all people…_

Instead of turning to join his team he came closer and extended a hand.

"Vixen, am I right? Are you in need of assistance?"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up without effort.

"Sorry again for almost blowing your face off." I said sheepishly.

"You say that as if it has never happened to me before." He smiled.

Thor walked ahead of me into the room and I hesitated. Braving the situation, I followed timidly and tried to stay in his shadow until discovery was inevitable. When the light from the window hit my face I straightened and walked with better posture, acting as if this whole thing was normal.

The whole time I walked his eye followed me. I found an empty spot on an extra couch and sat down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Now that everyone's here was can have a formal meeting." Tony started.

"I'm here to discuss the 084 not whose turn it is to wash your cars." Fury spoke sharply.

Tony raised his hands defensively. "Alright, what do you want to know?" He sat back in his leather recliner and took a sip of wine.

"For starters, why don't you tell me where it came from?"

I looked at the Director. Tony opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted.

"I am not an it, am I girl. And to answer your question, I came from an alternate dimension."

"Okay," Fury said leaning back, "And how did you get here?"

"Well da- I mean Fury, Thor was so kind to open a portal while I was trying to save one of my team members, and I fell through. This just happened to be where I ended up. I just hope Loki's okay."

Everyone looked at me weird. Maria Hill and Fury looked more confused than my team, but even they did not fully understand.

"You mind explaining?" Fury asked Tony.

Clint interrupted Tony again, "Thor and Loki are in swapped positions in her dimension. She's apparently an Avenger, as is Loki."

"And did you just call me dad?" Fury said pointing a finger at me.

I looked at my hands in my lap and said, "yes. You're my dad in my universe."

"I thought your last name was Xnea." Steve pointed out.

"That is also correct. It was too dangerous to keep me so another family adopted me. I ended up becoming a Shield agent anyway, and then an Avenger. That's how I figured it out."

"This must be awkward for you then." Clint noted.

He took a drink from his coffee but Natasha elbowed him and he fumbled.

"Anything else you would like to tell me?" Fury asked, flustered.

"You might want to look at her hand." Tony said.

I raised my right hand to display the mysterious blue shard embedded in my flesh. It glowed slightly and I felt sharp pain in my shoulder again and winced, lowering my hand.

"It's disabling my powers. Every now and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I don't even know what it is." I admitted.

Fury looked toward the elevator. "I suggest you look at that Stark."

He rose. "In the mean time I think you should work on a way to get back to your dimension."

Turning, Fury and Maria entered the elevator without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Some reveals in that chapter. More is yet to come and I am really looking forward to writing future chapters. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have a lot of homework to do. I will try to keep to a steady schedule so look for updates every week. Thanks and Please vote on my poll and Review! <strong>

**~Raven**


	4. Authors Note

**Dear Reader, **

**I know that I keep writing authors notes instead of actual updates, but hear me out. I am starting a sort of challenge, where you can either put a song in a review or PM it to me, and I will find a reference to Captain America: The Winter Soldier in the lyrics. The reason I am doing this is because my friend, atrfla, claims I can find a reference to that movie in any song, and I don't disagree. I will PM you back with either a list of references or a list of lyrics you can look at differently. The song that has the most references or the best references will be posted on my profile with the author who submitted it. **

**This is just a fun, little challenge that I would like to throw out. Submission will start one week from Monday, and will last until Thursday. The song will be posted on Friday. It will reset every week.**

**If you don't get a reply, it is probably because I refuse to listen to it. This is all personal opinion. **

**I really hope to see some submissions starting one week from Monday. No pressure! Thanks!**

**As far as my schedule goes for updating, I will update one story every week. I am really trying to stick to that, but it's hard with school. Stay alert for more updates as well as edits on my profile. You can always send in a request if you want a story updated immediately. My doors are open. **

**Thanks for your support! **

**~Raven **


End file.
